


Mark 你总算干了件好事

by weisha030



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisha030/pseuds/weisha030
Summary: 详细性行为描写，自行避雷





	Mark 你总算干了件好事

**Author's Note:**

> 详细性行为描写，自行避雷

Edwardo开始抱着他磨蹭的时候Mark就知道这次肯定逃不掉了。倒不是说他有多想逃，而是在他少有的符合正常人的思维中，如果两个人要做爱（不是yp）那至少应该先互通情意。比如一分钟前他准备做的那样。可惜Edwardo的的发情期来的太突然了，这导致他们直接错过了这一步，造成了现在的局面。  
他必须一刻不停的思考，他现在已经把他的代码忘得一干二净了，所以他只能在脑子里飞快地思考现在的形势以及，靠wardo在舔哪里  
Edwardo可能是有什么怪癖，他刚才还从背后搂着自己，像是搂着个什么泰迪熊，舔着自己的脖子，现在已经从正面把他抱住舔弄着他的胸口了，可能他是南美洲某个食人族的后裔，祖先随着工业革命的浪潮被迫融入城市，最后把wardo变成了现在这样穿着Prada却喜欢舔吻别人每一寸皮肤的超火辣巴西人。湿滑的舌头在身上游移算不上多享受，反而有些怪怪的，他只觉得自己不断地发热，而wardo的舌头舔过他的乳头的时候，他情不自禁地挺起了胸口，从喉咙里发出了一声软绵绵的喟叹，艹，这真的很爽。  
总之除了乳头被叼着舔舐啃咬的酥麻和些微刺痛，他已经彻底神游天外了，有液体从他屁股里流了出来，打湿了他的拳击短裤，可能也打湿他的床单，这是他的新床单，唔，一根指头进入了他。  
“Mark，Mark”Edwardo用着自己特有的像是杏仁奶油的声音在他耳边叫着他的名字，“Mark，你湿透了。”  
“唔，闭嘴。”他尽量直起身子不让那根手指更多的入侵他的体内，但显然Edwardo看出了他的意图，他一边凑在他的耳边叫他的名字，“Mark，Mark”，一边牢牢地搂住了他的腰，将手指在他体内旋转抽插着。  
真是疯了，他晕乎乎地想到，他现在像个失去行动力的玩偶被长手长脚的巴西大男孩牢牢的禁锢在怀里，屁股里还色情地含着三根手指。  
“Mark，你叫的真好听。”wardo在他耳边喘着气，他的一只手牵住了他的手腕，引领着他向下触碰到Edwardo的炙热，“摸摸它，拜托，Mark”  
好吧，好吧。Mark有些生疏的握住这个尺寸明显超出常人的大家伙，上下撸动，wardo不停地在他耳边喘着气，热气把他耳朵都熏热了。“Mark，哦，Mark”，在这种时候叫对方的名字实在是过于煽情了，Mark感觉自己的体温又上升了，他有些飘飘然，用大拇指蹭过对方已经情动到不行的龟头，果不其然听到了wardo发出的沉闷的喘息。  
“够了”Edwardo扯开他的手，Mark有几分不情愿，像是被阻止了什么伟大的举动。  
他把Mark推倒在床上，开始舔他的小腹，Mark发誓他不清楚为什么他会发出像是啜泣的呻吟，当Edwardo舔到他的阴茎的时候，他，哦天呐，他情不自禁地用大腿夹住了wardo的头，“给我，wardo。”他听到wardo闷闷的笑声，这大概是因为他嘴里还含着Mark的阴茎。然后他狠狠地吸了一口顶端，逼得Mark一声尖叫射进了他的嘴里。  
等他从一阵白茫茫的视野里清醒过来的时候，他听到自己喘得像个破碎的风箱，而wardo的阴茎正抵着他湿漉漉穴口磨蹭着，有时用力过猛探进半个龟头。  
“你，呼，你到底进不进来？”Mark难耐地扭动自己的屁股，想躲开那根不停冲撞着自己会阴处的大家伙。  
“可以吗？”这个温柔的巴西人好像被从天而降的馅饼砸中了，Mark能感受到那双固定着自己胯的手掌收紧了力度。  
“你是说你只打算蹭一蹭？”Mark翻了个白眼，主动伸手抱住了Edwardo，“进来。”  
在床上被omega命令进入他的身体，Edwardo瞬间失去了自制力扶着自己早已硬成石头的阴茎挤开了湿到不行的穴口，一口气插进了怀里人的最深处。  
Mark发出了窒息般的吸气声，然后在Edwardo全根没入的一瞬间，颤抖着搂紧了wardo带着薄汗的后背，双腿自觉地攀上了对方有力的腰部。  
湿热的内部将Edwardo最后的一丝清明带走了，他彻底失去了理智，在Mark顺从地搂住他的瞬间，他开始不受控制地大力抽插着身下的omega，完全没有技巧的，只是想把自己更多地塞进他的体内，被快速操干着的omega开始发出断断续续的呻吟，“唔，war，wardo，别，就是那里，慢一点，wardo”，他的思维和他的身体分开了，理智上他想温柔的对待身下的人，但实际上他却是更加快速而有力地操干着被自己撞成一滩水的omega。  
但还是不够，Edwardo有些急躁的咬住了Mark的后颈，尖牙刺破皮肤，信息素注入身体，Mark尖叫着射了出来，眼角渗出了生理性的泪水。  
这让Edwardo更加疯狂了，他将还在发着抖的omega翻过身按在床上，就从背后插入了根本跪不住omega，两只手固定住对方苍白的大腿，再次狠狠地撞进对方的身体里。  
“别！”Mark尖叫出声，想要往前躲过这过于刺激的性爱，但立刻被拖了回来陷进又一轮疯狂的欢爱。  
“爱你，Mark”Edwardo在他耳边喘着气表白，埋下头舔舐他的脖子，他的身体紧贴在Mark的身上，显得温柔而缱绻，下半身却毫不留情地鞭挞着身下瘦削的omega。  
Mark整个人被操进床单里，被身后的人牢牢地控制在怀里，快速的抽插让他根本没心思去考虑现在羞耻的姿势，只能不断呻吟着发出像是“慢点！”“不要！”这样既强势又可怜的声音。但是当他听见Edwardo的表白时，他还是感受到了幸福的眩晕。  
Edwardo只觉得Mark的身体更加热情，热情的吮吸着他的阴茎，温柔的包裹住他，然后他不小心碰到了那处因为情动和信任向他打开的地方。  
“Mark！”他的声音因为激动而有些尖锐，“我可以吗？”他凑过去吻Mark汗津津的脸颊，下半身亲昵的顶撞着，在那处地方试探的撞击着。  
艹艹艹，完全没想到自己真的对Edwardo敞开了生殖腔，Mark有些紧张地缩了缩后穴，听到Edwardo发出一声舒爽的呻吟。“别再问我了！”他有些羞恼地说道。  
Edwardo把这当成了默认，他不再犹豫，缓慢而坚定地将自己送入那个omega最隐秘的地方，里面更加的柔软，好像稍微粗暴一点就会受不住的化成一滩水，而当他开始抽插的时候，Mark开始控制不住音量的呻吟尖叫，爽得根本承受不住，甚至带上了哭腔，“wardo，求你”  
这超出他的想象了，Edwardo从来没有听到Mark求过谁，但是现在，在他的身下，在Edwardo的操干下，这个骄傲的omega哭着乞求着他的爱怜。这他妈谁忍得住，在Mark越来越大声地尖叫下，他狠狠地将自己锁在了Mark的体内。  
“混蛋！”在Edwardo张开结强行撑开那处窄小的地方时，Mark咬着牙一巴掌拍在了还埋在自己脖颈处的脑袋，然后就被一股股有力的精液射到瘫软下来。  
直到Edwardo的结终于消失，Mark已经累的一句话都说不出来了，但他也的确什么都不用说了，通过他们新建立起的联系，他能够感受到Edwardo激动而幸福的感情，他被这样暖洋洋的情绪包围着，很快就昏睡了过去。  
“爱你，Mark。”Edwardo看着自己怀里睡过去的omega，再一次吻在了他的额头上。


End file.
